


2021

by tearsofadragqueen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofadragqueen/pseuds/tearsofadragqueen
Summary: 31st December 2020: The year is finally over. Jan and Jackie are happily in love, and decide to celebrate the New Year in Times Square. Jan thinks that that's the perfect night. Jackie has more plans.Pure fluff bc we all need that in our lives right now :)
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	2021

“Jacks, come on! You’re going to miss the fireworks!”

Jackie smiled to herself as she shrugged on her winter coat.

“Jan dear, it’s only five to eleven.” Jan had always been anxious when it came to being late, and Jackie appreciated that. Combined with the younger woman’s overexcitement about the fireworks, there was no way the couple would be late.

Jan started to speak up again, but Jackie silenced her with a kiss. 

“Now, do you have everything you’ll need?”

Jan stuttered out a response.

“Uh, y-yeah. Coat, gloves, mask, h…” She trailed off and drew her girlfriend into a hug. “I love you so much,” she whispered.

“Love you too. Shall we get going?” Jangling her keys, Jackie pulled on her mask and followed Jan out of their shared New York apartment. Jan didn’t notice Jackie carefully pat her pocket, making sure she had the small square box safely within.

When the couple arrived at Times Square, the place was already packed, despite the social distancing signs all around. Hundreds of people crowded the space, all chattering excitedly with their friends and family. Jan noted that at least the majority was wearing masks. Finding a space that was slightly clearer than the rest, Jackie spoke up.

“Is here a good spot?” 

Jan nodded in agreement, looking in wonder at the holiday lights adorning the buildings surrounding them. The view never got old. Distracted by the multitudes of fairy lights and Christmas trees, she barely noticed Jackie pull her into a side hug.

As the large clock overhead reached 11:59, the energy in the crowd of people seemed to swell, if that was even possible. Conversations died down, and couples began to find each other, preparing themselves for the inevitable New Year’s kiss. Jan and Jackie turned to face each other, holding each other’s hands.

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

Jackie blew an air kiss to her girlfriend. They loved each other and that was all that really mattered.

“Eight!”

Jan tried to fight the fierce blush rising to her cheeks, but it was unavoidable.

“Seven!”

“Six!”

Jackie pulled her mask down over her chin, and Jan did the same.

“Five!”

The pair hugged tightly and joined the massive crowd in their shouting.

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

The air of Times Square was fizzing, everyone present in anticipation of a new year, a better year.

“ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

As the large ball overhead dropped, Jan and Jackie kissed. Fireworks went off, both overhead in the night sky, and in the two women’s hearts. It felt like that moment would never end, preserved in history, but of course all moments pass. Giggling slightly and love-drunk, it was Jan who pulled away first, and the couple pulled their masks back on to join the square in singing Auld Lang Syne. Jan’s voice soared, standing out in the crowd.

As the song ended, the crowd slowly began to disperse. Jan began to move in the direction that would lead to their apartment, but Jackie held back.

“One quick stop, baby,” Jackie spoke warmly and took Jan’s hand in hers. “I promise it’ll be worth the cold.”

Confused but intrigued, Jan followed her girlfriend in the other direction. They couldn’t have been walking for more than fifteen minutes when they came across Central Park, which the cold and snowy weather had turned into a winter wonderland. Jackie led her girlfriend to a small clearing, hidden from all except those who knew where to look for it. Strings of delicate fairy lights were strung between the trees, and an ornate stone bench sat in the middle of the clearing.

“This is perfect, Jacks,” the blonde woman breathed, as she took off her mask and rested her head on her girlfriend’s heart. Jackie could feel her heart racing – no matter how long the couple had been together, moments like this made her giddy. She loved Jan so much, and couldn’t see a life without her.

“Jan dear, close your eyes. I have one more surprise for you.” Jackie kissed the blonde’s forehead and directed her to sit down on the bench. Ensuring that her eyes were in fact closed, she took off her own mask and reached into her pocket. This was it. Taking a deep breath in search of her last shred of confidence, she moved to stand in front of her girlfriend.

“Okay, babe, you can open your eyes now.”

When Jan opened her eyes, her heart fluttered at the sight of her girlfriend standing in front of her, complete with that shy smile she loved so much. She was immediately captivated, and even more so when the brunette began to speak.

“Janice Charlotte Sport, from the moment we first met, I’ve known you were the one. You – you – God, I’m so bad at this.” Jackie laughed nervously as she fiddled with the small box in her hands behind her back, her cheeks going bright red.

“We’ve really been through it all together. You helped me learn that true family is a chosen thing, we fought the monsters that are mental illness together…” The older woman began to choke up. “W-we’ve lost people that are c-close to us, we’ve even made it through this fucking pandemic together. And through everything 2020 threw at us, my love for you only grew and grew and grew. You make me happy; you make me brave, and you make every day amazing just by being by my side. B-being able to wake up and see your gorgeous smile every day has become such an important part of my life; you don’t even know. Oh my god, I love you so fucking much.”

Watching the look of pure love on her girlfriend’s face, Jackie knew it was time. Ignoring the cold snow, she sank down onto one knee and brought her hands around in front of her, revealing the small square box. Jan gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Jan, the only 2021 I want, and all the many years after that, is one with you. You make my heart whole, you really do. So, Janice Charlotte Sport…” The pair locked eyes, both crying tears of happiness, and Jackie opened the box.

“Will you marry me?”

Jackie waited anxiously for an answer, but there was no need. Jan launched herself at the kneeling brunette, kissing her deeply and sending them both tumbling into the snow.

“Of course I will, you dork!” Jan replied, punctuating her words with soft kisses. The two now fiancées sat up in the fluffy white snow so that Jackie could take off Jan’s glove and slide the simple yet elegant ring on her finger. The ring fit perfectly, and the blonde rested her head on the brunette’s chest as they admired the small heart-shaped amethyst surrounded by tiny diamonds. Jackie enveloped Jan in a hug, and the younger woman couldn’t help but shiver.

“Babe, you’re so cold – we’d better get going.”

Although Jan made several squeaks in protest, Jackie wouldn’t take no for an answer. She helped her fiancée up, and the two began the walk through the night back to their shared apartment, never once letting go of the other in fear that that moment in the clearing in Central Park had all been a dream.

As soon as Jackie let the door of their apartment swing shut behind the couple, Jan wrapped her in a tight hug. Knowing she had no shot at prising the younger woman off her, she returned the embrace. The pair stayed there by the door, both thanking whatever gods there may be that they had found each other, that out of all 7.8 billion people on the planet, they had managed to meet and fall in love. Eventually, Jackie pulled away to take off her winter wear, Jan doing the same. They shared a kiss and headed to bed, both ready for whatever the new year would bring.


End file.
